Christmas presents
by SpeakLaurieHalseAnderson
Summary: Bella and Edward only ever wanted one thing (apart from each other.) this is a all human one shot about Bella and Edward struggles, contains, sickness, bad Ex's and a lot of fluff, But in the end, will this happy cupple with the rocky past get the one thing they wanted? normal pairings. RLA ;)xxx


**Christmas presents**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer owns it all. :(_

I tried to hold back the nausea, but it was impossible, I scrambled up out of Edwards arms and ran to the bathroom, losing my breakfast of dry toast, I couldn't keep anything down. I was twenty five, I thought I could handle it, apparently not.

''Bella, Baby, are you OK?'' my Husband Edward asked, rubbing my back as I washed out my mouth for the fifth time today.

''Peachey, Edward, just peachy.'' I snapped, my emotions were on a high, I saw sadness radiate in is sparkling emerald green eyes, so I burst into tears.

''Bella what's wrong?'' he panicked, clutching me to his chest, he picked me up bridal style bringing me to the living room.

''I-I'm so s-sorry, E-Edward, I didn't meen to get angry at you, we should get going.'' I said recovering, feeling suddenly giddy.

I jumped up, grabbing my coat and bag. ''Common hubby, we need to go if you don't want to be late, just think, Esme's food.'' He groaned and had a dreamy look in his eyes, my mouth was watering, thank god my mother-in-law was not a monster, and could fricken cook.

''Oh shit.'' I groan, trying to pull my lazy ass husband up, but I knew what to say to him.

''Emmett.'' His name had barely left my mouth before he was dragging me out the door, but I tried to keep up, Emmett would eat all our share of the lovely Christmas dinner Esme had prepared for us if we weren't there soon.

I shivered as we got outside, I glared at his silver Volvo, and the snow covered the ground. ''Edward, I'm going to fall.'' I squealed as he picked me up and helped me into the car.

The drive to Carlisle and Esme's house was quiet, but the love radiating between us was so strong it sent chills down my body, so what if we have been together five years, it was like the first day we met all over again, well it is not anything like the day we met, but the electricity was the same.

My mind wondered back to that day, five years ago, it seemed like yesterday, when I was that scared girl in the ER, but it was the day that changed our life forever.

_I blinked as he shined the light in my eyes._

''_Can you tell me what todays date Isabella.'' He asked in a velvet voice, a voice I would have got lost in if I was not deathly afraid._

''_Just Bella, Dr, Cullen, and it's the thirteenth of September.'' I sighed and winced, in the hospital for my birthday, just great._

_He nodded. ''Good, call me Edward then, and I believe a happy birthday is in order.'' He smiled a lopsided smile that made my heart stop._

_I chuckled dryly, wincing as I held my stomach, I could barely move from this hospital bed. ''Oh yeah, it's the best twenty-first birthday ever.'' He laughed a twinkling laugh; I tried to hide the fact that I was one hundred per cent completely serious. Best. Birthday. Ever._

''_So tell me Bella, how did this happen?'' he asked, all humour gone._

_I decided to play dumb. ''What happened?'' I questioned._

''_How you managed to brake your leg in three places, also brake two ribs, and fracture five others, not to mention that you are covered in scratches and bruises.'' He raised an eyebrow at me._

''_I fell down the stairs.'' My lie was overused, it was practiced, and I had enough opportunities to practice it, but it wasn't fooling him._

''_Some of these bruises have been healing for a while.'' He informed me._

''_I'm very clumsy, I can barely walk five paces without kissing the ground.'' I chuckled nervously, I was a bad liar, but I hoped he bought it, because it was true, but *gulp* Jake *gulp* did most of the bruises himself._

''_Your husband was in here earlier.'' He tells me._

_He noticed when I stiffened uncomfortably. The fear was evident in my eyes. ''He asked me if the blows you took to your stomach would affect your chance to ever have kids.'' My eyes went wide._

''_Would it?'' I ask._

_He nodded sadly. ''Yes, you have severe damage towards your uterus, which could make conceiving . . . difficult; he told me you were trying for a baby.'' I nodded, tears sprung to my eyes, sure I wanted children, one day, just not with a wife beater, and now he has proubley ruined any chance I had of having children._

''_You can trust me you know.'' He tried to soothe me but I couldn't, I just couldn't trust anybody._

_I shook my head, looking away, willing the tears to go away. ''Bella, did he do this to you?'' he asked sternly, I cowered into the corner at the fierceness in his voice. _

_His face softened. ''What would make you think that, I love my husband, and he loves me.'' lie's, I hated him, I did love him once, but that was a long time ago, it was a different Jake back then._

''_Well first thing was that I never told him you had been hit in the stomach, and that the bruises and scratches covering your body, well some of them are old Bella, months old. . .'' I cut him off._

''_I'm very clumsy.'' I argued, repeating this from earlier._

''… _And hand shaped.'' He finished._

_I wiped away the tears away as they fell; he left me then, but reassured me of one thing._

''_I won't tell him about the traces of birth control I found in your system either, you can trust me you know.'' And he left._

A few trips to the ER later and I told him, Jake was an ass, and made the chance that I could ever have children slim. But he was in Jail now. When mine and Edwards's relationship blossomed, I changed doctors, well just to his dad, but we could be together then, and so we were.

When we pulled up to the house, my heart sped up, everyone was here, it was almost time for the presents, and I know they will like mine, I mean how could they not? I just hope I could follow through with this and not destroy all hope, even if it wasn't my fault. But oh I couldn't wait, but I hope it would be OK, I just prayed, I figured out the perfect present for everyone a month ago, I got them costume made and it was shipped out to me, I got them last week, thank god.

Before I knew what had happened when we walked through the door, I was being spun around a few feet off the ground.

''Emmett, put her down, she's sick, you don't want to do that.'' But he didn't listen, I couldn't warn him since I had my mouth clamped shut.

Alice and Rose were laughing, Jasper looked sympathetic, and Edward looked like he was going to rip Emmett's head off, then it happened, I threw up, down Emmett's back.

''Eww, lil sis, not cool dude.'' But I was gone, the second he put me down I ran to the bathroom and puked again.

I made sure to lock the door this time, so no one came in.

As I was getting sick I could hear someone pounding on the door, then the one voice that could calm me filled the room.

''Bella, please open the door, I want to be there for you, I really think you should go to the doctors.'' He sounded like he was in pain, I was sad this was causing him pain, but I grinned to myself, he would understand soon.

''Look Edward, I'm fine, would you please get the Christmas presents out of the car, I don't feel up to it.'' I said in a hoarse voice, vomiting really made you weak, I could barely stand.

''Fine, but if you aren't better soon, I swear Bella Ill drag you to the doctors myself.'' He tried to threaten, but his voice cracked at the end, I felt really bad for not telling him what was wrong with me, well nothing is wrong with me.

''You won't have to drag me.'' I reassured, then I heard his footsteps glide away.

Since I didn't have a toothbrush here, I just used a lot of mouthwash, a lot.

But about ten minutes after I went running in there, I came back out, and found everyone in the living room apart from Esme and Rose, who I assumed were cooking the dinner, Alice couldn't boil water and I was 'sick' even though I wanted to help.

''It sucks that you're sick on Christmas.'' Edward said as I sat on his lap, our fingers intertwined, and his nose nuzzled my hair.

''I don't mind.'' I mumbled too low for anyone to hear.

''What was that?'' Edward asked.

''Oh nothing of importance, I'm really sorry though Emmett.'' I added. Trying to change the subject when I noticed he had changed out of his Christmas sweater.

Alice snorted from Jaspers lap. ''Trust me Bella, you did us all a favour.'' She giggled, and I couldn't control the massive grin that spread over my face.

''Hey.'' Emmett shouted, everyone just laughed as he pouted.

''Bella, did you get us all sweaters or something?'' Emmett whined while eyeing my presents under the tree, I blushed, but grinned at him.

''You have to wait until after dinner to find out Emmett.'' I sniggered at his hurt look.

Dinner went perfectly, I didn't throw up, and the food was brilliant, I was finished first, and went back for more.

''Jeaz, Bells, doesn't Edward Ever feet you.'' Emmett snickered, I very childishly stuck my tong out at him, then put more potatoes onto my plate, Edward laughed at me.

After dinner it was time for presents.

Everyone opened Emmett's presents first.

I groaned wen I opened mine. ''Really Emmett. 'Sex for dummies'.'' I growled, everyone was in the stiches laughing. did he really get me this book?

But I was expecting something worse.

Off of Emmett Edward got a, 'how to have sex' book, what is wrong with him? He got Rose a diamond necklace, Alice a Prada bag- she squealed and we covered our ears. Jasper got a war book, Esme got fluffy pj's and Carlisle got baby blue scrubs with yellow rubber ducks on it.

Carlisle and Esme got everyone plane ticket vouchers, while Alice got us all cloth's, Jasper got us all books, I got one about a coven of seven vampires, Edward and Carlisle got a book on medical stuff, and Emmett and Rose got one on car parts, he didn't give Alice anything, but he whispered in her ear and she giggled, so I didn't even want to know.

Rose like Alice had given us all cloths, and then it was my turn.

I got up and started handing them out.

''OK, before you open them I just want to say, this is the first present, I have another one we can all share, but it's mainly for me and Edward, but it won't arrive for another few months, so, I hope you like my present.'' I grinned as they opened them, I watched as understanding dawned on all their faces, and suddenly I was in Edwards arms.

''Are you really pregnant?'' he whispered, clutching me to his chest, while still holding his 'worlds best daddy' jumper.

''Yes.'' My voice cracked, as I tried to hold back the tears.

One by one they all came up and congratulated me, all the girls were crying.

They all put on the jumpers, Esme and Carlisle in their 'World's best grandma and grandpa' one.

And the others were wearing their 'world's best aunt and uncle' ones, well a part from Emmett, who was looking at the wall thinking, not paying attention to anyone around him.

''How far along are you?'' Esme squealed, she was glowing with excitement.

''Just over two months.'' I grinned.

''Here wait, I'm confused, I'm not an uncle, am I?'' I watched as Emmett's eyes went wide, he turned to Esme and boomed, a question that had us all on the ground laughing, only Emmett.

''You're not pregnant are you?''


End file.
